<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Magic by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946132">Black Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Community: rarepair_shorts, Cross-Generation Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, some members stay behind to unwind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Shorts Number Game 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>rarepair_shorts</b> Numbers Game Ficathon 2021 which supplied the pairing. Thanks to J for the once-over. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay for a drink, Wood?" </p><p>The rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were making their way from Grimmauld Place in twos and threes, though Snape had left first as he had at the last couple of meetings that Oliver had attended. </p><p>During the off-season, Oliver had more free time for whatever small errand Professor Dumbledore required and he liked the feeling he got from helping the cause even when, at times, it seemed insignificant.</p><p>The one time Dumbledore had talked to him, he set Oliver straight, telling him that there was no task too small to help defeat such a great evil as Lord Voldemort.</p><p>Oliver shivered just thinking the name.</p><p>Pulling himself from his thoughts, Oliver looked up at Sirius Black who was acting the proper pureblood host and pouring shots for Oliver, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin and himself.</p><p>"Nowhere to be at the moment," he said casually as he reached for a glass.</p><p>Remus lifted his and said, "To the Light." And they all toasted in turn.</p><p>"I have that map you were asking after, Remus," Bill said after his second drink.</p><p>"Shall we have a look at it in the library then?" Remus asked. "That all right, Padfoot?"</p><p>"Be my guest, Moony," Sirius said with a grin. "I think Wood and I will stay and talk about Puddlemere's chances to win the league this year."</p><p>Oliver caught Bill's wink at him as he and Remus left and fought the flush that threatened. </p><p>Turning back toward Sirius, Oliver almost gasped at the hungry look on the man's face. This wasn't the first time he'd stayed back after an Order meeting but he hadn't got used to being the object of this man's desire.</p><p>"All alone," Sirius said, striding closer. "What should we do?"</p><p>Oliver inhaled the scent of whisky, tobacco and expensive cologne before letting his eyes fall shut as Sirius pulled him close and kissed him, his stubble rough against Oliver's still sparsely bearded skin.</p><p>He felt surrounded by the man: his hands wandered over his body, grabbed his hips and his arse, palmed his cock through his trousers all while kissing, nipping and sucking at his lips, neck, and jaw.

Arousal thrummed through Oliver's veins, his cock hard and throbbing beneath Sirius's broad hand. </p><p>Sirius seemed to sense his need because he slipped his hand into Oliver's pants and stroked him, his thumb smearing precome over the head.</p><p>"Want to come like this, Wood?" Sirius asked him in that whisky-rough voice that appeared in his recent wank fantasies. </p><p>"Fuck, yes." Oliver barely had got the word out before Sirius plunged his tongue back into his mouth and started jerking Oliver off with purpose. He whimpered into Sirius's mouth as his hips jerked and he spilled over Sirius's fist.</p><p>"I think we should try something else tonight." Sirius kept moving his hand slowly and moved his lips toward Oliver's ear. "You game?"</p><p>Oliver nodded. He'd have agreed to anything at this point—except maybe playing for the Cannons.</p><p>"Good boy." Sirius nipped his earlobe. "Bend over the table."</p><p>Sirius spun him around toward the table and pulled his trousers down as Oliver's hands hit the wood. Sticky fingers brushed between his cheeks before determinedly seeking their target, tracing around his hole before pressing in.</p><p>Oliver was no virgin but, at nineteen, his experience was limited. When he felt what must be Sirius's tongue, he cried out and felt more than heard the laugh against his arse.</p><p>"Christ," he gasped out as Sirius's tongue laved and probed his hole and it was all he could do not to push back against his face, eager for more. His cock was hard and aching but when he reached for it, Sirius pulled it away.</p><p>"None of that," he said, roughly. "Not till I'm fucking you."</p><p>A hand to his lower back pushed Oliver flush to the table and the next moment he felt the nudge of Sirius's cock at his hole.</p><p>Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath as he felt the hot, thick length push inside him.</p><p>"You're tight. I like it," Sirius said, clearly breathless, as he pushed himself deeper.</p><p>For several moments, there wasn't a sound in the room save two men panting and then Sirius gripped Oliver's hips and began to move.</p><p>"Oh, God!" Oliver cried out, clinging to the edge of the table as Sirius pounded into him. His hard, deep thrusts had Oliver seeing stars and gasping for breath, involuntary sounds forced from his throat with each mind-blowing hit to his prostate.</p><p>When Sirius reached around and wrapped his hand around Oliver's cock, it was too much and sent him over the edge with a shout.</p><p>Sirius kept Oliver's cock in his fist as he increased his tempo and let out a low growl as he thrust one last time, pumping come into Oliver's hole. </p><p>Oliver collapsed against the table, panting, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He sighed as he felt Sirius's cock slip out, part relief and part regret.</p><p>Just as he began to right himself, an ear-splitting howl broke the silence. He turned wide-eyed toward Sirius. </p><p>"Don't worry, it's just Moony howling at the moon." Then he laughed, amused at his own joke it seemed.</p><p>Sirius flicked his wand to clean them both up and Oliver gingerly pulled his trousers up. He was going to feel that for a week—if he was lucky. </p><p>"You can stay if you want." Sirius pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with the tip of his wand. After inhaling deeply, he blew out a stream of smoke. "Plenty of room."</p><p>Not exactly the invitation Oliver was hoping for, though who was he to make assumptions.</p><p>"I'd best be getting back," he said in reply.</p><p>Sirius inhaled again, grey eyes never leaving Oliver's face. "See you soon."</p><p>"See you soon." Oliver nodded and walked alone to the front door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>